The present invention relates to forage harvesters, and more particularly to a material applicator system and related method to precisely apply treatment material to crops harvested by a forage harvester.
In the farming industry, when crops are harvested, it is frequently helpful to apply additives, for example, chemical or biological treatments such as preservatives to those crops, also referred to as forage herein, to improve, preserve or maintain the feed or other value of the forage. Applying the additive materials in the correct amounts can be a challenge because the rate of harvesting varies with factors such as the particular forage harvester used in the harvest, the speed and operation of the harvester, the crop quality and its density. Adding incorrect amounts of additives can lead to a waste of expensive additives and/or deterioration of the harvested forage when it is stored.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field of forage harvesting and related equipment.